Trust in Me
by silverphoenix00
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri had been happily mated for three years. It had all started five years prior when a certain silver-haired omega caught the Japanese alpha pole dancing before his ballet rehearsal. (Omegaverse AU)


Viktor and Yuuri had been happily mated for three years. It had all started five years prior when a certain silver-haired omega caught the Japanese alpha pole dancing before his ballet rehearsal. He'd been taken instantly, learning quickly after that Yuuri Katsuki had come all the way from Japan to lead in the Baranovskaya Company's production in Swan Lake. Viktor had never been in love with anyone in his life before Yuuri Katsuki and he would never find anyone else, something he'd been so sure of that he had plastered himself to the alpha immediately. Yuuri was cute, shy, and everything Viktor could've possibly asked for.

It was a love that had lasted through hardship and triumphs and everything in between. Viktor trusted Yuuri with his life and, in return, Yuuri did the same.

Which was why he knew Yuuri would trust him when he approached the subject of Yuuri's next rut. Specifically, what Viktor wanted to do during Yuuri's next rut. He'd gotten the idea when Yuuri showed him his costume for his upcoming role in Sleeping Beauty. It had been beautiful, shimmering and well-fitting in all of the right places, but what had caught in Viktor's mind had been the ribbons on his shoes. He didn't know why he'd never noticed them before, probably because they were a vivid royal blue, compared to the subtler colors he normally wore, and stood out starkly against the black tights. They had wrapped around his ankles and wove up to his knees in a complicated pattern.

And Viktor couldn't stop thinking about it.

So now, he stood in the doorway to the living room, watching Yuuri read on the couch while he tried to build up the courage to disturb him and tell him that he wanted to try something new. During Yuuri's quickly upcoming rut. If he delayed it any longer than it would be too late to ensure it could be done safely, which was why he need to ask now. Yuuri himself was curled up underneath a blanket, holding his book in one hand and a mug of tea in the other. His black hair was just barely brushing against his thick glasses and his brown eyes were fixated on the book, rapidly darting back and forth.

He was so focused on the book that it startled Viktor when those brown eyes snapped up to him, eyebrows furrowing in the middle when he saw the omega idling in the doorway.

"Viktor?"

Viktor hadn't even realized how long he'd been standing there until Yuuri broke the silence and his daze.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuuri prompted worriedly, smelling the underlying jitters in his mate's scent.

"No, no, of course not!" he said quickly, flashing Yuuri a soft, heart-shaped smile and moving himself over to sit next to his husband on the couch. "But there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Oh?" came the response. Yuuri set down his book and tea, giving Viktor his full and undivided attention. There was a moment - brief as it might have been - where Viktor thought about simply dismissing the concept. Of brushing it off and keeping it close to his chest and never talking about it again, but then he remembered how those blue ribbons had looked on his Yuuri and how his fantasies had quickly filled with how the complicated, delicate patterns would look against his bare skin.

So Viktor told Yuuri everything. The ballet shoes, the ribbon, his fantasies, and Yuuri's upcoming rut. Viktor normally wasn't the shy one in their relationship, he was outgoing and boisterous and normally never afraid to ask for things he wanted, especially in the bedroom, but there was a small part of him that remembered the more traditional, close minded alphas he had dated before Yuuri. They would turn their nose immediately and snarl at even the slightest implication of being restrained during a rut, much less by an omega. But Yuuri wasn't like those alphas.

By the time Viktor was done talking, a smile had painted itself on Yuuri's face. It was so slight that if Viktor hadn't known Yuuri or had been standing far away, he wouldn't have known it was there. Yet it was, and it was all the confirmation needed.

"We'll need to practice before my rut," Yuuri pointed out, gently brushing Viktor's bangs out of his eyes, "and order some rope."

Viktor met Yuuri with a smile, excitement buzzing through him and washing away any of the doubts he had earlier. He supposed it was a good thing he had already ordered the rope off Amazon.

The excitement and anticipation of what was to come buzzed underneath Viktor's skin for the days leading up to Yuuri's rut. Viktor was bursting with energy and Yuuri was soon to follow, the hormones that flooded his system was pushing him into hyperdrive. Yuuri was cooking, cleaning, reorganizing, and exercising a lot more than he would normally and he had Viktor swooning, once again, more than usual, with the thick scent he was producing.

None of it seemed quite real until Yuuri woke him from his sleep one morning. Viktor wasn't quite sure that Yuuri was even awake, his eyes were still shut and his brows furrowed in some form of concentration. The only reason Viktor knew, one-hundred percent, that his rut has started was thanks to the hard bulge being ground against his ass. It took all of Viktor's willpower to not give in and just let Yuuri sweep him away in his hormone fueled sex marathon.

Instead, Viktor slipped out of bed before Yuuri could fully wake and went to retrieve the rope. It was the same deep blue as the ribbon on Yuuri's ballet slippers, a beautifully stark contrast against the alpha's paler skin. Yuuri had looked stunning in the rope when the two had taken to practicing in their spare time, especially in the harness they'd chosen to use, and even more so when the rope pulled taunt against his skin.

As carefully as he could, as to not wake the sleeping alpha, Viktor took to tying the carefully practiced patterns over Yuuri's body - another precaution the couple had agreed upon beforehand to ensure that neither lost themselves in the tide of Yuuri's rut. By the time he'd completed the design - a brilliant spiderweb of blue across Yuuri's chest - his mate's eyes cracked open, already hazed over in lust. Yuuri's rut addled mind didn't even register the restraints until he shifted and felt the tug of ropes around his wrists and chest.

"Vitya?" he murmured, still trying to shake off the last vestiges of sleep. He could feel a low, simmering heat beneath his skin - an aching need to fill his mate and claim him over and over and over again. But something was stopping him, preventing him from doing so. The logical part of Yuuri's mind, what little remained of it, told him that everything was okay and that this was all something he agreed to; the instinctual part of Yuuri's mind told him that something was horribly wrong. A growl built in his throat before he could even think to stop it. " Vitya ."

His mate came to straddle his hips, a coy smile spread across his face. "Yes, dear?"

Instead of an answer, Yuuri growled again and tried to wiggle his way out of the ropes, only to have Viktor rest a hand over his chest in an attempt to soothe him. He spoke in a calm, firm voice that left no room for any argument. "Now, now, Yuuri settle down. Everything is okay."

As his mate's words settled over him, something in Yuuri smoothed over. He felt his ruffled feathers fall back into place as the omega above him continued to lavish him with praise and soothing words. A soft shushing seemed to calm him more, followed by whispered words and feather-like touches, some against Yuuri's heated skin, others tracing the restraining rope. "Good boy, Yuuri, good boy. My perfect alpha."

In his haze, Yuuri caught the smile on Viktor's face - beautiful and warm like always.

"Relax, Yuuri, I'll take care of you. Trust me?"

"Yes," he answered breathlessly, allowing himself to relax underneath the omega's touch. Viktor would never hurt him and he knew he could place his trust in him. "Always."

* * *

My piece for the YOI Shibari Zine!


End file.
